World of Bubbly Blue
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: They say a color has many feelings to show. Well, what does the color blue have? A little girl named Bubbles could give us a clue to it. An OOC/AU BubblesxButch tale. Read and Review
1. On the Run to Nowhere

Part 1: On the Run

Cityville. A small clone of New York. The only different is the Statue of Liberty and the crime rate.

Like in any city, down town is never a safe place. And that's how this story begins. With a lost child. Scared, helpless, alone, hungry, and no place to stay but to run.

Feet trampling the ground. Breathless lungs beg for rest. Metal trash cans hit the ground without knowledge.

All stops at a dead-end, ally way. Poor choice of words.

"No where to run, kid." A tall, lanky sick green, man, who's lowered his shades down on his pointed nose. "Now be a good, sport, and come with us."

The weakling in baggy cloths and hat, that covered everything, made no move. It only seem to anger the leader more, he snapped his fingers for his lackeys to go grab the child.

But before they could; a gun rang off. Echoing powerfully through the ally.

The gang flinch and unsure to move or not.

The leader turn around to see who the shooter was. Only to end up on face down to the ground.

"You should know, Ace, your gang, ain't welcome here." A rough, city accent male, sneered to Ace, who had a bloody nose.

"Damn it!" Ace said in a low tone from the hit.

Before he could speak again, the gun cocked once more. As a minor warning. They considered and ran.

Leaving him and their shaking prey on the ground. Hoping not to get shot.

"You should go." He said, putting the gun away, brushing his black hair out of his face. Dark forest green eyes scanned, hard, over to the shaking kid. Not sure if the kid heard him or not.

Just before his foot could inch closer to the kid, that child had already rushed out of the ally way and was gone.


	2. Who are the Brothers?

Part 2: The Brothers

"Butch!" A voice called out from a shop, seeing the one named Butch from the other side of the street. Glancing for a moment to see a youngster ran down north from where Butch was standing. "What the hell?"

"Ace and his lamp dogs were bothering some people." Butch answered back, bumped his shoulder with the other man as he enter the shop.

"I figure, I heard gun shots." The red-headed man started with, his ruby-amber eyes glance to the black hair boy. "You didn't..."

"I aim for the sky. Don't worry, Brick, I'm not that stupid." Butch said as he pick up some crates, moving them in the storage room. "Boomer still in the weight room?"

"Yeah, last hour for teaching." Brick said, giving a helping hand. "Did you see who they were chancing?"

"Naw, ran before I could get a good look." Patting hands, to rid of dust and shavings.

Brick listen as he lock the storage room, Butch went to start lowering the drapes of the front windows, they could hear Boomer give his good-byes to the students who left out the back. Walking in the front of the store just in time for the lights to go off.

"Geez, Butch, you almost gave my students a heart-attack." Boomer stated with a lop-sided grin, Dark midnight blue eyes, spark with wonder of what happen. "Care to share."

"It was Ace, what more do you need." Calling back, going down the hallway to a flight of stairs to upper levels. "Trying to find more helpless kids to do his dirty work."

"And you let him have it?" Boomer asked, thinking Butch finally off the guy.

"Not really, but I did let my gun do most of talking."

"Oh, that's good." His voice sounding a bit hollow, like a deep, endless tunnel.

Brick had already reach his room, leaving just the two of them. Out of three, Butch was the most likely to get into trouble, Brick would be the brains, and Boomer just try to be useful when he could. Just like always.

"I'm not going anywhere, I wouldn't be like her and just go without saying anything." Butch eyed his brother, proving with little words and brotherly bond that has always been there since birth.

"I know, you tell me that every time." Boomer said with a sad smile.

Butch walked over, ruffling his hair just like when they were kids. Boomer gave a childish laugh and push the hand away.

"G'night." Butch called out, and went to bed.

"You, too." And Boomer did the same.


	3. Mail Call from Who?

Part 3: Mail Call

Back out in the streets, that child from before was still running. Keeping eyes ahead away from everything around the kid. Reaching a safe house for juveniles. Taking steps by two. Opening the door and shutting it without a sound.

Sounds of other teens filled the old, tatter walls, all sound so happy. It only made this one sadder.

Removing the hat, letting short, shoulder length, blond hair fall. Blinking back tears from light powder blue eyes. Taking off the overly size coat as well and hang it up. Giving the person a more feminine body.

"Bubbles!" A teen shouted from where the living area was, he smiled brightly to her. "You got mail!"

That lit a small spark in Bubbles's heart and rushed for the letter in the taller boy's hand. "Mitch! Give it!" He soon did after a little more begging and watch her run up the stairs into her shared room.

Crashing landing on her bed, rip open the envelope, pulling out the letter as if it was made of glass. Unfolding it. Reading what was inside. First part was in pink ink.

_Dear Bubbles,_

_Its me and BC, we're doing ok. We wish you were with us now. I finally (After so long) heard what happen to house, I'm glad your ok. We both hope you can hold just a bit more for us, we'll come get you soon._

The next part was written by someone else in green ink.

_Ok, Bubs, this is how it, until the jury knows its safe. You can come home. But we still can't take the chance (I could say, "piss off Jury" and bring you home now). Write back when you can. Just stay safe for us._

_With Love _(mix of inks)_, Buttercup_ (green ink)_ and Blossom _(pink ink)_._

Somehow that was no change to Bubbles, over eleven years, that was always the same reply she got. It was always: soon; wait for us; stay safe. Nothing change. The letters or her sisters.

Every since that break in to their house, years ago, eleven years to be right. She would be turning sixteen next month from that very day. Her only wish when she blow the candies would to be in a family. A real family. Either the one that left her behind or a new one to take her in.

"Bubbles?" A woman of twenty-four walked in, seeing the young teen on her bed. A dead look was place on the teen's face. "You ok, deary?"

"Yeah, Miss. K, I'm fine." Bubbles turn on her side away from her caretaker, to ashamed to show her broken face. "I'm going to bed early, I'm not that hungry for dinner."

"I'll saved your share for later than." And walked away, without another word.


	4. A Raining Day of Omans

Part 4: A Raining Day

Rain was pouring, hitting the streets harshly with every tiny hit. Dark gray clouds covered the once blue skies just minutes ago. It must have been an Oman, as a young teen ran through it, rushing to get out of it.

A shop that had its front lights on, it was a sign, that someone must have been home. Going up the stairs, under a shade cover that block the rain, was better than nothing at all. Not bothering to check the door. Just getting out of the rain was good enough for this teen.

"You better come in, or you'll get sick." Said a voice from behind the teen, who jumped a bit from the sudden noise, and turned. "Come on." A man with shocking red hair, who held open the door for the teen.

The teen did what she was told. Wrapping her arms around herself to rub off the cold. It did little help. Until a warm, fluffy towel was dropped on her hatted head.

"Dry off." The carrot-top man told her and walk to the back rooms for a moment.

Taking off her hat, to better dry herself. Drying out her wet blond hair and then covered her damp shoulders. Looking around the place. It was a fighting studio, hint; was all the posters and training equipment. Moving to a chair near the counter, resting her weak legs from all that running.

Someone wolf-whistled, it made the blond girl blush. "Damn, if this what happens when a crazy storm comes out of nowhere. I hope it rains every day." Glancing over for a moment to see a short dirty blond, leaning on the hallway's entice. "Hi, Cutey."

The girl didn't look at him after he called her _cutey_, but the blush didn't waver one bit. She did hear a slapping sound and a soft _"ow"_. Looking back to see the redhead and a black hair boy.

"Be nice." The redhead said, walking over to where the teen sat, holding a hot drink to her. "Don't mind him, his horniness is faster than his brain."

"Hey!" But didn't add anything when the teen girl laugh a little and took the drink. It alone warm her hands and soon the insides as well, when she took a sip.

The black hair kid didn't say anything, yet. Just watching what was going on.

"Still, what were you doing in this kind of weather?" The red-hair man asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Postoffice, I was sending some mail before the weather got to bad." She shook her head a little. "But I guess it beat me to the punch." With a weak smile.

"Still, with a pretty face like your's, you should not be out on these streets alone, babe." The dark blond said. Getting another slap up the head. "Ow."

"Dumb ass, I doubt her name is _babe _or _cutey_." The black hair boy finally said, sick of his kid brother's lack of matters. "You do have a name, right?"

Giving another smile. "Yeah, but it's not as great as the other names." She held out her hand to the redheaded man first. "Bubbles. That's my name."

The red-head just shake his head after hearing it and shook her hand. "I'm Brick." Pointing to the dirty blond. "That's Boomer." And the last one. "That's Butch."

"Nice to meet, y'all."

In just a few hours, the rain finally stop.

Yet, thanks to a certain blonde boy, he and the teen girl pass the time entertaining themselves with video games and felled asleep after hours of playing. Bubbles stop awhile back and dose off on the couch, Boomer kept at it. Hoping to beat her high score as she slept.

"Boomer, keep it down, you'll wake her up." Butch said as he pass the livingroom, voicing over the loud sounds from the game, sending a half-heart glare to his kid brother.

"Sorry." And did has he was told. "Rain stop, she should go anyway..." Pause the game, peeking to his brother and then fallow him into the kitchen. "...Does she?"

"Yes, she's not a stray for you to take in." Butch commented as he got dinner ready.

Brick was doing work, which meant it was Butch's turn to cook and Boomer got a break for the day.

Boomer relax with his hands behind him, as he laid his back on the counter. Watching Butch make dinner.

"Butchie, I know for a fact; that a find beauty like that, is no cat or dog." Boomer said in low tone, not to wake up said _fine beauty_. "But I got this feeling, that letting her leave, is a very, _very_ bad, idea."

A deep sigh left his lips, Butch could feel the sadness radiated off Boomer. "Ok, stop that, Boomer." Placing the knife down before doing anything he might regret. "What do you want me to do? Take her home, to avoid something that is just in your mind."

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Boomer smiled like a happy little stoner.


	5. Your Lucky to be Loved

Part 5: Lucky to be Loved

"You didn't really need to do this." Bubbles said as she walked with Butch out on the streets.

"It was going to be me; or Boomer hitting on you the time. Take your pick." Butch answer back, his hands deep in his pockets of his pants.

Bubbles laugh a little, seeing the look on the taller man's face he had as he thought about his dimwit of a brother.

The streets were lively as always. People moving like ants through the ashlar walkways. Cars zippy through the dark tinted roads. Sounds of all kinds filled the ears.

"I'm sure he means well. Besides, you should be lucky to have brothers like him and Brick."

"Me? Lucky?" A bit bewilder. "Are we in a twilight zone, or something?"

"Still, you got someone who has your back." They came to stop, waiting for cars to pass by. "Even if you don't know it." They walked on.

Butch got a sudden shiver. His hair on his neck stood up. On reflex, he reached for his gun that rested in his coat front pocket. Bubbles and him kept moving, acting as if nothing was out of the normal in this forsaking city of lost souls.

They finally reach a run down building. A sign hang over between a set of poll gates and a long brick fence. The sign read in big, bold letters.

"Miss. Keane's Haven for Lost Angels." Butch read the sign out loud and his face was in dismayed of this. "You're an orphan?"

"For the time being, but it's better than anything else at the moment." Turn to face him, holding out her hand to Butch. "Thanks for walking me home."

He shook it and held on a bit longer than needed to, almost regretting if he let go, bad things would happen to her.

"Uh, you're welcome." And finally let go, about to turn and leave, added one more thing. "If you want, you can stop by anytime at the shop, don't be a stranger to an open door." Leaded feet guide him away, almost hurting to do so.


	6. You got Hurt Mail!

Part 6: Hurt Mail

"Bubbles got a boyfriend." A boy, named Mitch, sang as she walked in.

The blush was deep red and hot on her cheeks. "Shut up, Mitch." Hitting his shoulder playfully. "And he's not my boyfriend, just a friend who walk me home." And started for her room, with mock angry stomps.

"Speaking of home, you got another letter." Mitch said, not very funny as the last time. "It's from the court-house." Handing the letter as if it was a letter from the devil.

Bubbles, ripped it open, sliding the note out. Unfolding it and begun to read it. It was only seconds before she burst into tears. Her knees falter and landed harshly to the ground. Leaving Mitch only to panic, not sure what to do. Only to go find the caretaker. And fast.

"Miss. Keane!" His feet zooming through the hallways, making many other children come see what was wrong. It was at the fourth call he finally found her.

Miss. Keane rushed to the front of the house, Mitch behind her. Still lost on what was happening. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

She udder under breathless words, to soft to hear. Miss. Keane moved closer to hear, but Bubbles didn't repeat a word of what she very. She was in shock. Her grip to the letter only became tighter when the words she read before, dance in her head over and over.

Unknown to her, she was moved off the floor and half guide, half dragged to her room. Miss. Keane telling other children to go back to what they were doing.

Bubbles stayed muted for the rest of the night.


	7. There has Been a Choice Made

Part 7: Choice Made

Two girls about the age of seventeen or so, stood in front of a man. Their faces, frozen in shock of the words that left his mouth. The dark-haired girl tried calming herself as best she could, trying not to beat the man into mush. The cherry-red head, was only in tears of silence.

"I'm sorry, its our only option we have, he still on the run. It would be best if you girls live out the states, and your sister, stays where she is." His statement almost made no room for an objection.

"But you can't just do that! She's our sister and has a right to have a say!" The dark head girl angrily shouted out.

"Buttercup, calm down."

"I will not!" Then grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, pulling his face close to her's. "You can't!"

"I'm sorry but the letter has been sent. We can't have something like this repeated." The man softy removed her hands from him and look to the red-head. "This man is still out there and we all know who he wants. He made that very clear at your home those years ago."

A hollow silence played through the room. Enough for the girls to remember that very day. That moment was ended when the phone ranged. The Lawyer went to go answer it. The girls stay where they stood.

"It was a mistake to every trust that man." Buttercup stormed out of the room. Blossom followed after her.


	8. She went Missing!

Part 8: Missing

A few days had passed, Bubbles never left her room. Some of the smaller children that shared the room with her, stayed with other kids. In hopes that Bubbles would heal without any problems.

But for Mitch, his patience were thinning. Holding a simple lunch meal for his friend as he knock on the door. "Bubbles, I know your upset, but you got to eat something." Knock once more and got nothing in return. "Fine, you won't come out...I'll come in."

Glass filled the air, food splatter on the floor. Mitch stood in shock to see the state of the room. A storm was here and left no trace of a survivor. There was no Bubbles in sight.

"Mitch, what going on?" A kid asked, the moment he saw the door open. Seeing the mess and the open window with sheets hanging out of it.

"She ran away."

"What?" The younger boy ran near the window, lucky enough not to trip on anything along the way. Looking out the open fame. A three-story drop. He was bless not to see a body in sight. "Where could she have run off too?"

Mitch finally stop looking around the room, until he found what he was looking for. The paper that started this whole thing. He read only the first few words and was enrage with them alone.

"Mitch? Where is Bubbles?" The caretaker said as she enter the room with all the noise that was going on.

"I have an idea of where." He started for the door. "Miss. K, I'll be back as fast as I can." Rushing out of the room, through the hallways, and out the front door. Letting his feet and memories lead him to where he hope to find his friend.


	9. Just Hang On!

Part 9: Hang On

"Alright, see y'all next week." Butch said, as he saw the students walk out the back door. He gave a shallow sigh and started to close up shop. It was maybe the only way to shake of this feeling he's been having ever since he dropped of that girl...home.

"Hey, Buchie, I'm making fired chicken, you want your's spicy?" Brick called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, _Brickford_, thank you." Calling out the name, his brother, had hated just as much as Butch hated the nickname _Butchie._ And headed to front of the shop to close it and lock the door, when the new bell rang that someone was inside. "Sorry, we're closed for the..."

"I thought, I would find you here." A short brown hair, brown eye, freckle face, kid said, glaring at Butch. "Your that guy that drop off Bubbles before."

"Bubbles? Your from that place, too?" Dropping that question and changed it to. "What about her?"

"She's missing, and I thought she would have stop by or something." The boy's eyes scanned the small room and to where the stairs were. Slowly moving to them.

Butch stopped him. "Sorry, she's not here. And what do you mean, missing. She might have gone for a walk or something."

"For three days, I don't think so, jerk-face."

Butch did his best not to hit the kid, for many reasons. One; he knew Bubbles and that meant they were close. For some reason, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Look, punk, she's not here and how did you ever found this place?"

"The logo on the back of your jacket when you left."

To Butch's inside thoughts were: that wasn't odd at all to know someone was watching him. Not a weird way, but just creepy.

"Butch, what is going on?"

"It's just a pain that wandering into the shop and won't leave. For once it's not Boomer."

"Hey..." The phone ranged and Brick went to answer it. "Hello?...Boomer?... What?... Where are you?... Alright, we'll be right there." He turn to the two who were having a glare off, he'd hope to break with. "Boomer is at the park and he needs help." Pushing the two towards to the door and out the streets. _They could glare at each as they walk._ Brick thought has he kept pushing them to move it.


	10. She Became The Fallen

Part 10: The Fallen

Bodies covered the park's green grass. They started to move and leave with their tails between their legs.

"Yeah! You better run, chicken-shit's!" A anger blond called out and moved to the one that was on the ground. "Bubbles? You there? Say something..."

She gave a weak groan, an ugly bruise started to cover her, once, flawless cheek, and it only made the male more mad, but not enough, that he couldn't make a call for help. Once that was done, he scanned her body once more for injuries. He made it time before anything really bad could happen to her. He was able to breathe a little easier, after he did a recheck.

"Boomer!" He knew that voice anywhere.

"Brick! Over here!"

"What happen?" Brick said the moment the trio got close enough.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the shop." He said, as Brick help him with picking up Bubbles off the ground. He finally notice the unknown kid. "Who the heck are you?"

"A friend of the person your carrying." There was a tiny growl in his voice, Boomer just brushed it off.

"Cool, nice ta meet ya."

"Chit-chat later." Butch said as they moved out of the park and back to the shop.

All hope that the fourth boy could tell them, how the hell this all started.


	11. Help Her, Please!

Part 11: Help

There were voices. Distance. But they were there. Ghostly overlapping one another. Mixing to well to know who was who. Forcing the body to move, was not a good idea, by the protest it made with just a twitch of the eyelids.

"Please, I don't want this to happen again."

"Look, kid, something like this is out of our hands."

"Butch, maybe, could we just think about it."

"Brick, come on, you know this can't lead to anything good."

_Even though you said the same thing, when Boomer was born, too. _Keeping that part to himself.

"Don't mind them, just rest." Said a quiet voice, who was closer to Bubbles, who was slowly coming back to the real world.

Light powder blue eyes, stared weakly at Boomer. Her head pounding harshly of what happen hours ago.

"Please!"

"Keep your voice down."

"She needs someone who'll be there for her. She trusts you."

There was a moment of silence. Brick, not helping his own brother in anyway. Butch was on his own. Knowing for a fact he was going to lose.

"Fine, but only until the end of month, you have to come and get her by then. Not a second later. Is that clear?"

"Thank you."


	12. He'll be Waiting

Part 12: Waiting

The storm of the year. Leaving no trail of life behind it. People staying inside to keep away from the god's thunder.

"_All in good time."_

Mothers and children resting at ease. Praying to the heavens, that this storm will lighten up. The fear will be all over soon.

"_You will be in my arms once more."_

Yet, one child sat near the window, watching every drop, spatter everywhere.

"_You can run forever... but, I'll find you."_

"Bubbles?" An unknown voice, that would soon become a familiar in good time. "Your still up?"

"Yeah, I'll go back to bed soon."

"Don't like thunder storms?" Taking a seat with the blonde girl on the couch.

"It's not really the storm that is the problem." Even though her body shook, when a clash echo outside.

"Oh, well, umm..." The other, was at a lost of words to say next, but finally said. "Well, I'll stay with you until the storm is over then. I got nothing better to do." Even if sleep was begging his body to give in.

"But you got work..." He hush her from saying anything.

"Work is one thing, keeping a cute babe happy is another."

"Sweet talker." She laughed a little of his slight foolishness.

"And I got more where that came from."


	13. It Was A Mistake!

Part 13: Mistake

"How long is she going to be up there?"

"Until she feels like coming down."

"That's really not a good answer, Butch." Boomer said, lumping his head to the side to face his brother. "Care a little."

"I am, by staying out of her way."

"But, with what happen last night..."

"You were with her the night, and made one small slip." Butch threw some chips at him. "Who hasn't done that. It was just a kiss."

"Yeah, but, Butch..."

"Boomer?" A voice that came out of nowhere, but they knew who it was.

Boomer turn to see Bubbles, standing near the hallway's path.

"Yeah?"

"I need some help, your low on food in the kitchen."

What happen that night, flew right past her, and she did move on. Boomer all but thrilled to hear it.

"Sure..." Boomer's eyes begging money from Butch, who gave it up with out a fight. "Let's go!"


	14. We Move On

Part 14: Move

"I think we should go look for her."

"Don't do this, BC, not now."

"How can you say that! We haven't heard a word from her for a week!"

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"No, not even close." Sliding her a piece of paper, her eyes glaring for the other to read it. "I got this in the mail yesterday."

The red-head started to read the note. "It has to be a joke...we saw him jump."

"A fall like that, anyone can live through it."

"I make some plane tickets."

"Thank you, sister."


	15. My Lips Are Shut Tight

Part 15: Shut Tight

The days became more slower then any other.

Bubbles was becoming a normal girl, in probably a long time. Every now and then, Mitch would come and see her.

Check on her.

Glared at the men she was staying with.

Leave and come back another time.

Mitch never once brought up, if there was news, from her sisters. His answer was always no.

"You know, lying never gets anyone far." Butch said, blowing a puff a smoke from his cigarette, as he and Mitch stood out in the street of the shop. "I can't keep lying to her, about the letters."

"I know, but please, I don't want her to worry." Mitch told him, handing him another letter. "I haven't seen her smile in a long time. I like it to stay that way."

Butch open the letter and read it, tuning in and out on Mitch. "How would she feel if her sisters came to see her?"

Mitch shock to hear this news. "They won't! They can't!" And snack the letter back to read it for himself.

"Would you then, please, explain to me what the blazes is going on?"

"That's not for me to say. If Bubbles hasn't said anything to you or the others. Then my lips are lock tight." Motioning a zipping signing on his lips.

"How about I beat the crap out of you, will you start talking then?" His body may say nothing, but his eyes said another. "Bubbles is your friend...start acting like one."

"I am, by letting her stay with you and your brothers."


	16. You Can Help!

Part 16: Help

Over time, Bubbles has been these nightmares. That just keep getting worth each passing day. Each day coming closer to when her sisters would come to look for her. Unknown to her, that was causing to the dreams becoming more real than they needed to be.

Screaming in the middle of the night. One of the boys coming, to be at her side. One of the nights, it was Butch's turn. Coming to see her crying. Harder than ever.

"Bubbles, hush, you okay, nothing is going to happen."

"Butch...please...help..." Her voice was so light, the thin air couldn't even hear it.

"Help with what?"

"Make the pain go away..." As she grabbed onto him, holding him as a lifeline.

"I don't know how..."

He was cut off by a kiss.

"Then let me show you how..."

His mind telling him this was a bad idea, but other parts told him to go with it. It was going to help her. That's what he kept telling himself, as the night was soon becoming morning.


	17. Looking Back

Part 17: Back

"_You know I'll always love you, right dear?" A man rasped out through a thin voice._

"_Yes." Knowing no other way to say it, seeing the chains didn't give her any other choice of the matter._

"_Will you always love me?"_

"_Always." Feeling his chap lips and unlined teeth glide over her throat._

"_Will this body go to anyone else, but me?"_

_Before she could say anything, a loud sound came outside of the room. Shouting and guns went off. The girl never taking in what happen. Not even the body next to her, as he held on to what little life he had._

_Even more as they, the police, dragged his body away. She was finally unchained, but was her mortally of humanity still free?_

"_Don't worry, Bubbles, it's over." One of her sisters said, holding her close._

_Is it? Really dear sister, I fear this is just the start.__ Bubbles thinking in her head._

"_I'll forever hate calling that man...no, monster of hell; father."_

"_Buttercup, hush, you'll scare Bubbles."_

"_Blossom, open your eyes!"_

_Yes, sister, open them and see this is not over._


	18. I'm Looking For Info About Her

Part 18: Info

The weather was calm, Brick was out chatting with a buddy of his, from out of town. Brick wanted to know something and this friend of his, was the only, and best, lead he had.

"Whatever did happen to him, after that?"

"Cops were only able to hold him for sometime, and he got loose."

"Dumb-ass police you got working then."

"Hey, there wasn't much we could do about it. The girls had it hard, even more when he came back to finish what he started."

"But still, you said that the film caught him jumping off the wall."

"But we never did fine the body."

"Crap. This is some deep..."

A cell phone ranged, and Brick's pal answered it. "Yes?...What?"

Brick didn't say a word, but just watch his buddy freak out.

"Got to cut this short, Brick, work back at the office has double in my absent."

"Later."

"Good-bye."


	19. Time Is Ticking!

Part 19: Time

"How could you let this slip by you!"

"It was a shock to us as well."

They rewind the tape once more, in hopes it was a trick of the brain pulling a fast one on them.

"When does the plane land?"

"A little under two hours."

"I want troops there before it lands and get the girls to a safe haven."

"But, even if we block the roads to reach the airport from here, he'll still have a chance..."

"Then let's make sure, we don't give him one." The leader of the group said. "I won't let him have the upper hand this time."

"Yes, sir."


	20. Your The Unwanted!

Part 20: Unwanted

"It was never to be like this, why couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"How everything turn out, it was best to keep you in the dark."

"Bubbles, you stop sending letters to us, it got us to worry."

She suddenly stood up from her seat. "Still, you should have never came back!" And ran out the room. "I hate you!"

"Butch go after her."

And he did.


	21. The End Of Who?

Part 21: End

"Bubbles, please, slow down!"

She did, only to yell. "How could they, how dare you..." Glaring at Butch.

"I wanted to know, I wanted to keep you safe from whatever it was that brought you fear."

Her body shaking, but for another reason. "Butch..."

He caught on fast and turn around, a little to late.

Bam!

"Bubbles how could you..."

"No, Butch!" And ran to his fallen body, even for just a second.

But the man grabbed her. "No time waste my sweet, we must leave." And dragged her away, even if she didn't go willingly.

"Butch!"

His voice strain to call out her's "Bubbles..."


	22. His Wants Never Die!

Part 22: Wants

The night was fresh, as well the blood if its victims. The crimson fragrant filled the air. Choking all who breathed it. The chances to save this life was no slim, but they had to try.

"This is what he does, to those who try to take his love."

"This isn't love. How in the hell would this ever be called love?"

"Our brother is under the knife, and it was all that crazy man's fault."

"I can see why she never wanted us to come back, BC."

Words spoken from the heart. A broken heart no less.

They say as the rate of things, he'll pull through. But one brother, Boomer, was in so much shock, he wanted to see his brother standing right in front of him. Calling him names, smacking him on the head, something that showed that their bond was still there and never leave.

"If he's dies..."

"Boomer don't say that." Brick said, calming his little brother the best he could. "He'll make it."

"You said the same thing about mom, too, Brick." And with that, left the hospital, with only his tears left.

"You have to tell me, what does he want with Bubbles?"

"His lost love."

"What else would a father want to give his little girl, but love that will never die."


	23. Remembering That Day

Part 23: Remembering

_Growing up, Blossom and Buttercup had the world in the palm of their hands. As Bubbles was left on the edge of hell. Leaving herself in his care. They never saw it. Never took a glance to see their sister's eyes, who was hoping that they would see her pain and hurt. But no, they never once looked her way._

_It was to the point that Bubbles, just let him do what he wanted. Saying that it will minus the pain of being alone. To know what it felt like to be loved. Love that they never bother to give her. As he gave every ounce to her and her alone._

_But when Bubbles started to find love in others. It only anger him. To the point of beatings on a daily basis. And taking her without her say. Taking it, without a fight._

_In hopes to keep her sisters safe from this world. So they would never lose their virgin blood to the monster, the one they called father._

"_Daddy, please..."_

_Her flesh soon burning of his hand. Speaking without his say, punishment would come._

_From a young age of four to young woman of nine. It was then, and only then, her sisters found out the truth._

_Oh, how their tears were so flesh as seawater on that faithful day._


	24. Where Are You?

Part 24: Where

"Why would you keep something like this?"

"We did it because, because she wanted to forget. We never wanted to leave, she wanted us to. Even though she would miss us. We left for her sake."

"Then why come back, because of this, my brother is on the calling carded for heaven's gate!"

Brick grabbed his brother, in hopes to calm him down. Sadly it did not work.

"Why, why did you have to come back? Bubbles was doing just fine. Yes there was a few down moments. But...but..."

"Boomer, why don't you take a breather, okay." Brick's order was taken to heart, then he looked to the girls. "Would you know, where he might have taken her?"

"No..." The red-head girl said. "Bubbles would never tell us, it was just that one time at the house. But that's it."

"Try anything, anything at all to know where they could be." Brick's phone soon ranged, it was from his friend from out-of-town. "Yes..."


	25. Over Or Anew Day?

Part 25: Over

_**This was never what the outcome should have become. A car founded out of the city's limits. Laid rested at the bottom of a lake**_._** All were hoping for this not to be the end. Yet their blood runs cold, at the end of this hurtful day.**_

"_In news today, about three hours ago, a BMW was found in this here lake. A body was found within the automobile. Officers have yet to give us more info of the body or if there more than one. We'll be on stand by to know more soon. Back to you Charles."_

"**Are you sure that's him?"**

"**Yes, no one can forget that face." Buttercup said, wanting so much to beat that face into nothing but dust.**

"**But where's..."**

"**My team is still looking into it." Brick's friend told them. "There is a chance she could have gotten away. With this wound, I don't see any other way to think it."**

"**But where could have she gone then?"**

"**I am sorry to say, but that is something you need to find out on your own, until we know more ourselves."**

"**Thank you anyway, sir."**

"**We'll keep in touch."**

**Blossom look to her sister. "Do you think?"**

"**Let's leave this be and hope she is still alive." And they left, back home.**

In another place, far off from all this. A new beginning was made and maybe this happiness would stay that way.

Bubbles looking out in the view, smile on her face. Knowing for a fact, that she should have done this a long time ago. Her heart a lot lighter as well, when she stop to see Butch, who was asleep at the time, and making a huge break through. There was no need for her to stay in this city anymore.

"What do you think, baby, you think we can make it this world?" Looking down, a gentle smile never leaving her face. "One day, we'll come back and see him one more time, okay." Grabbing her bag, and enter the bus that soon arrived as the bus stop.

"Here's to a new start." And off to new unknown lands as she was never seen again.

The End?


End file.
